


Getting Off

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Johnny had one rule...





	Getting Off

**Getting Off**

  
Kristina had initially agreed to become Johnny Zacchara’s live-in lover simply to piss off her father. Sonny couldn’t stand to see the two of them together and that knowledge had delighted Kristina to no end. But at some point during the late nights and the loving, the playacting had evolved into _something more._ Something more real than anything Kristina had ever known. Johnny had this curious way of getting under her skin; of annihilating her most safe-guarded defenses. His commanding, take-no-prisoners philosophy to life, spoke to Kristina’s heart. He saw past her words and right into her soul, realizing something that she’d never given voice to before: She liked to be dominated. She craved it. She _needed_ it. His exacting touch was the ultimate addiction so how - _how_ was she supposed to go a whole week without a fix?  
  
“Do you really have to go?” Kristina asked as she watched him pack a duffel bag.  
  
Johnny lifted his head to meet her eyes as she danced anxiously on the balls of her tiny feet. “You know I do. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
  
“But can’t someone else handle the business?”  
  
He shook his head. “I don’t trust any of my guys not to bungle this. Kristina, with this deal I’m about to make, I’ll own half the fucking eastern seaboard - including most of your father’s warehouses.” His lips turned up in a smirk. “Now I know you love the guy, but someone has to challenge King Sonny once in awhile.”   
  
“I just wish it wasn’t you,” Kristina said. She sighed. “Promise me you’ll be safe.”  
  
“Cross my heart,” Johnny said, making an “x” on his chest with his calloused fingers. He winked at her and she felt her insides melt. He finished packing and zipped the bag closed. Hitching the strap over his shoulder, he moved to the door of their penthouse. He looked at her, crooking his pinky finger in her direction. “Get your cute ass over here and kiss me goodbye.”  
  
Kristina didn’t need a second invitation. She immediately flung herself into his arms. He hauled her up against him and she knotted her trim legs about his lean waist. Her breasts bumped his chest as they embraced tightly. His tongue was in her mouth and she sucked greedily on the tip of it. When they pulled apart, she reluctantly slid back to the floor. _“Miss me?”_ she said.  
  
“You know it.” He ran a finger along the curve of her throat. “Oh, Krissy, before I go, I have something to say.”  
  
Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. She hoped that he would finally speak those three little words she had been longing to hear pass his lips.  
  
 _“Yes?”_  
  
“While I’m gone, I don’t want you to touch yourself, Kristina. Not at all - not even so much as a graze with your fingertips. If I find out you made yourself cum, you’ll be in big trouble.”  
  
Kristina’s smile froze. That wasn’t exactly what she had been hoping for him to say, nor what she was expecting. “What kind of trouble?” She asked, trying to sound flirtatious but feeling like a little girl just playing at being a woman.  
  
“You know, the kind where you get punished - _severely,”_ he said. He voice was low but she felt the power behind his words. As much as she liked his punishments, as much as she wanted them with every fiber of her being, she was almost a little afraid of whatever he had in store for her should she choose to masturbate while he was away. He would never seriously hurt her (he was no Kiefer Bauer!); she knew that well, but yet she still wondered what lengths he might go to, to keep her forever his humble submissive?  
  
She forced herself to meet his eyes. “Alright, John,” she agreed. “I won’t touch myself while you're on your trip.”  
  
“I hope you mean that.”  
  
“I do,” she said. “I swear.”  
  
“I’m holding you to that,” he said as he leaned over to capture her lips in another bruising kiss. And then he was gone and the enormity of her situation really sank in. She had seven full days to get through. _It absolutely felt like a life sentence._  
  
Xoxoxo

_Six days._ Six days, four hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty-six seconds. That was how long it had been since Johnny sauntered out the door. Kristina was in agony - body and soul. She missed him and she missed his rough touch. A constant ache thrummed between her thighs every single moment that he was gone.  
  
She’d made the mistake of going to lunch with her best friend Ali that afternoon. The whole time Ali had gone on and on about the fabulous sex she was having with her current boyfriend Xander, talking about the many positions they had tried in very vivid detail, while Kristina twisted uncomfortably on her chair, feeling so aroused, as if she would detonate like a nuclear reactor.  
  
Now that she was back at her and Johnny’s place, she was fairly climbing the walls like a caged animal. She had to touch herself; she just did. But Johnny had warned her there would be a harsh punishment for her disobedience. What could she do to relieve her suffering? She warred within herself for a good hour before deciding she had no recourse but to touch herself, to make herself cum to relieve that knot of tension twisted up inside of her. What could it hurt? Johnny wouldn’t be back until tomorrow so she couldn’t get caught. At this point, she would hump a tree to get some satisfaction!  
  
Once her decision had been made, once she was sure Johnny had no way to figure out the truth, she ran for the bedroom, flinging herself onto the mattress. Her hands were inside her panties in a nanosecond, cradling the curve of her vagina. She dragged in a shaky breath and spread her pussylips, sluicing a finger into her tight heat. Right away, she sighed with contentment. Pausing a moment, drawing a steadier breathe, she started to pump her fingers inside of her body. In and out, in and out. She felt pressure building in every neuron of her body. Lights began to pop before her eyes. Rubbing her clit vigorously, she felt herself quickly hurtling towards the edge. She was about two seconds away from reaching the pinnacle of orgasm when she heard the door open.  
  
“Babe, I’m home!” Johnny’s voice called from the living room. “Where are you?”  
  
Kristina gasped in surprise, immediately withdrawing her fingers from her tight channel. She vaulted off of the bed and ran for the door. Her legs felt like limp noodles but she forced herself forward. She moved down the hall and ran smack into his hard chest.  
  
“John-Johnny,” she said, her voice all kinds of shaky. Damn her. “You’re home early.”  
  
“You don’t sound too excited about that,” he said.  
  
“Are you kidding? Of course I’m excited. I was just … taking a nap. When the door opened, it startled me a bit. That’s all.” She felt her face flush with anxiousness.  
  
“Oh just napping huh?” He said in a casual tone of voice.  
  
“Yep. Just snoozing.” She arched up onto her tiptoes and slammed a kiss against his lips. He tasted just like she remembered - full of sex and sin. “I missed you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his lean waist.  
  
“I missed you too,” Johnny said. He kissed her again. She felt his tongue snake between her lips and she clung to him as a new wave of heat flooded through her body.  
  
“Hey,” he said, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. “You didn’t touch yourself while I was gone, did you?” She heard a little suspicious edge in his voice now.  
  
Kristina froze like a deer in the headlights. “Uh … Well, no,” she said lamely, knowing he would see right through her. He always could.  
  
“Krissy,” he said, “you’re a lousy liar, you know that?”  
  
Kristina blushed. She reached shaky hands out to touch his cheeks. “I - God, I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even want to. It’s just that-”  
  
“You disobeyed me, Kristina,” Johnny said. “I told you not to touch yourself; not to cum.”  
  
“Well I didn’t cum,” Kristina said. “You walked in the door and-” She broke off. “Never mind. Let’s just forget this. I’m so glad you’re home. Let me make you dinner and pour you some wine.” She started to step around him but he reached for her wrist, pulling her back.  
  
“Not so fast,” he said. “You know you ignored my direct orders and now you have to pay the piper.”  
  
“But, Johnny-”  
  
“No. Don’t ‘but, Johnny’ me. You are going to be punished.”  
  
“How?” She asked, eyes wide. She felt a little intrigued and a whole lot nervous.  
  
“Go into the bedroom,” Johnny said. “Lay down on the bed. I’ll be right there.”  
  
“John-”  
  
“Go!” He said. “Come on, do as I say.”  
  
“Okay,” she said. She moved obediently for the bedroom, head down in the shame. She walked into the sunny room and looked at the rumpled sheets on the bed. It was obvious what she had done on those and the whole room smelled like her arousal. God, why couldn’t she have resisted? If she had just waited fifteen more minutes, Johnny would have returned and they’d be rejoicing in seeing each other again. Now she was to be punished and she didn’t know how it would be done either.  
  
Heart slamming wildly against her ribcage, she smoothed down the covers and then climbed onto the mattress. Laying there, she felt totally naked, even still clothed. She looked towards the door as he came into the room, carrying something behind his back. She strained to see it but he shifted it from her view.  
  
“What - what is that?” Kristina asked.  
  
Johnny grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Your punishment,” he said. “You wanted to cum? I will make you cum. Again and again and again.”  
  
She lifted her head off of the pillow. “What?”  
  
“You heard me,” he said and he withdrew the item from behind his back. A vibrator. And not just any vibrator, but an industrial-sized one, from the looks of it. “Say hello to your punishment.”  
  
“Johnny,” she said, breathe shaking again. “You’re going to-”  
  
“Make you cum. That’s what I said, wasn’t it.”  
  
“O-okay,” she said. “But-”  
  
“Don’t ‘but’ me. You have to listen to me. I’m your master, remember? We decided that a long time ago.”  
  
“Yes… Master,” she said. She watched anxiously as Johnny moved to the bed. He sat at her feet, setting the vibrator beside her. She side-eyed it as if it were a snake, coiled, and ready to strike.  
  
“Let’s get you naked,” he said. He reached for the hem of her booty shorts and tugged them down around her ankles, along with her silky panties which were noticeably damp. He smirked knowingly and she blushed again.  
  
“Now slip off your tank top,” Johnny said.  
  
She did as she was told, sliding the soft fabric above her head. “Bra too,” he said.  
  
She nodded dutifully and arched up to unclasp her bra. He held out his hand and she placed the clothing items into his palm. She had never felt more exposed than she did right then.  
  
Johnny set aside the clothes and reached for the dildo. He turned on a switch and there was a low purr. She tensed up in anticipation. “Relax,” he said commandingly. He spread her legs far apart and put the tip of the instrument at her entrance. “Take a deep breath.”  
  
She did as she was instructed. Or tried as best as she could anyway. She gasped as she felt him ease the vibrator between her legs. It was huge. Very huge, and it took a good moment to get adjusted to the sheer size of it. As soon as she had, Johnny pressed the dildo deeper inside of her. It rubbed up against her clit and she gasped again, this time in pleasure.  
  
Johnny watched her, eyes hooded. “Touch your breasts,” he said. “Fondle them good.”  
  
Kristina flushed but once again did as she was told. She brought her hands up to her chest and began to stroke her nipples. They were hard and purpled, protruding noticeably, and she sighed as her fingers traced them round and round again.  
  
The pleasurable vibrations between her thighs made her grin in spite of herself. This was not so bad. Not so bad at all. Her eyes started to close as she moved her body in time with the vibrator. She was starting to feel very, very good.  
  
“Kristina,” Johnny said, “don’t close your eyes. Look at me.”  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at him. She stared at his handsome face, the firm, determined set of his soft lips, as he worked the vibrator inside of her. He was so fucking hot. His eyes met hers and she felt heat flood through her. “I’m - I’m cumming!” She screamed. Looking into her lover’s face had tipped her right over the edge. Her juices flowed freely as she came, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
She stared up at Johnny. “That was good,” she said. “That was -”  
  
“I’m not finished,” Johnny said. “I said I would make you cum and cum some more and that’s what I intend to do.”  
  
“But-” Her voice was raspy. “I don’t know if-”  
  
He kept the vibrator inside of her, pressing it against her clit. “Oh, Johnny.” She was sure she would die; that her heart would just give out from all of the exertion. But he was not to be deterred. He just continued his exquisite torture and she felt another powerful orgasm building inside of her. When she came this time, strobe lights seemed to pop before her eyes. Her whole body was quaking.  
  
“Stay still,” Johnny said. “No more moving. Lay here and accept your fate.”  
  
“How can I not-”  
  
“Are you questioning your master?”  
  
“No, but… I don’t think I have that kind of control.”  
  
“No, _I_ do. Just do as I say. No more squirming.”  
  
He rubbed her thighs as he continued his sensual torture of her body. She felt waves of pleasure coursing through her and yet she couldn’t move with them. She just had to lay there and do her best not to tremble. Her body was reacting to every sensation and it took all of her willpower not to move on the bed.  
  
Tears filmed her eyes. Soon, she was sobbing with the intensity of the orgasm that gripped her. When she came again, she screamed out Johnny’s name. “Please, please, Johnny,” she begged. “I can’t - it’s too much!” She cried.  
  
She watched his face, expecting him to deny her and keep up with the punishment. But he finally nodded and withdrew the dildo, slick with her juices. Turning off, he set it aside and stared at her. “Alright. Enough of that,” he said.  
  
She sniffled. “I am sorry I disobeyed you.”  
  
He nodded. “I know that. It’s just, Krissy-” He broke off.  
  
“What? What were you going to say?”  
  
Johnny sighed. “I don’t like the idea of you getting pleasure unless I’m the one giving it to you. I’m possessive that way.”  
  
“I know.” She dabbed at her face. “And I like that about you, I do.” She struggled to a sitting position, hugging her knees. “I have to admit… when you said you would punish me …. I was a little afraid. More than a little afraid.”  
  
“Why?” Johnny asked. “I could never truly hurt you, Kristina. I love you too much to ever do that.”  
  
Kristina grinned. “Did you just say you loved me?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Kristina giggled girlishly. “Ohmigod, you love me! You said it.”  
  
He laughed as she fairly tackled him, wrestling him down onto the mattress with her petite body. “You love me!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Yes, of course. Haven’t I said that before?”  
  
“No, no, you haven’t.” Kristina stared down at him from her position atop his chest. “Thank you for saying that. It means so much to me.”  
  
“I love you,” he said again, kissing her lips. “Don’t forget that.”  
  
“I swear I never will,” she said as she snuggled against him. “And for the record, I love you too.”


End file.
